


Апельсины и корица

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Femme Fatale, Femslash, Lesbian Character, Pseudo-Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Элис похожа на королеву с глазами злой колдуньи. Мэгги даже на принцессу не тянет.





	Апельсины и корица

Маргарет судорожно сжимает в руках чашку травяного чая, пытаясь согреться, и неловко ежится в ответ на лучезарную улыбку отца. Франциск сияет, как рождественская елка. Ему почти сорок, но так и не скажешь — холеное лицо, модная длинноватая стрижка и почти мальчишеская улыбка скрадывают года. Он всегда подвижный, ловкий, сияющий, любимец женщин и даже некоторых мужчин. Такие люди всегда подобны солнцу, красивы издалека и почти невыносимы при близком общении.

Тем страннее смотрелась его спутница. Элис была почти оскорбительно молода. Ей, кажется, не было и двадцати пяти. Тонкая, хрупкая и элегантная, как садовая роза. И с такими же острыми шипами во взгляде. Она сидела почти неподвижно, подобно фарфоровой кукле, и только иногда подносила к губам изящную чашку.

Мэгги, наверно, должна была оскорбиться хотя бы в глубине души. Все же есть что-то неправильно в том, что твой отец женится на девушке чуть старше своей дочери. Но Мэгги не смогла. Все возмущение в ней умерло в тот момент, когда ее серые глаза встретились с жгучей абсентовой зеленью.

Она была похожа на сказочную королеву с глазами злой колдуньи. Со своей идеальной осанкой, тонкой талией, обвитой темно-синим бархатом изысканного платья, и тяжелыми, невозможно-золотыми волосами, что извивающимися змеями лежали на плечах.

Точно, королева как есть.

Мэгги не тянула даже на принцессу. Максимум на дочь пекаря. И от этого ощущение неправильности усилилось в разы. Ну неужели отец не видит, насколько она чужеродна здесь, в их маленьком мирке размером с хорошую квартирку в центре Парижа?

Франциск не видел. Он вообще, казалось, не видел ничего, кроме Элис, и девушка благосклонно принимала такое восхищение с воистину царственной сдержанностью. Мэгги даже не могла винить его за это.

Они не могли поладить.

Между ними не было неприязни или напряжения. Элис просто не замечала ее. Мисс Уильямс давно привыкла к такому отношению, но в этот раз почему-то стало обидно до слез.

А потом кое-что произошло.

Мэгги, конечно, знала, что ее отец далеко не святой. Франциск любил женщин, и женщины любили его. И едва ли женитьба на надменной англичанке изменила бы его натуру. Порой ей вообще казалось, что он и имени ее матери не сможет вспомнить. Благо, от нее в наследство у Мэгги остались только фамилия и скучные русые волосы. И все же…

Просто в один из сотни одинаковых дней, полных повседневных забот, она вернулась домой и застала Элис в гостиной. Она сидела неестественно прямо и комкала в руках ядовито-розовый шифоновый шарфик. Мэгги, предчувствуя неладное, осторожно подошла к ней и плюхнулась на диван рядом, стараясь не примять край платья англичанки.

— Твое? — нарочито-безразличным тоном осведомилась Элис.

Мэгги зависла, разглядывая, как солнечный зайчик запутался в тяжелых золотистых локонах, но когда до нее дошло, что молодая мачеха обращается непосредственно к ней, замотала головой. А потом с запоздалым сожалением подумала, что нужно было соврать. Хотя, зачем? Франциск и так не особо скрывался.

Элис лишь кивнула, как будто сама себе. После чего грациозно поднялась с дивана и ушла в свою комнату, даже не оглянувшись. Мэгги растеряно посмотрела на шарфик. Он пах приторно сладко, чем-то ягодным, и раздражал слизистую оболочку глаз своим бешеным жвачным цветом. Омерзительно. Мэгги отстранено подумала, что Элис никогда бы не выбрала такую расцветку.

В следующий раз их беседа была более продолжительной. Франциск уехал в командировку (читай — на очередную богемную тусовку), и в доме стало очень тихо. Элис вечерами читала, сидя у электрического камина, пила чай с молоком и что-то тихонько мурлыкала себе под нос. Через неделю Мэгги все-таки решилась к ней присоединиться.

Девушка не так уж часто общалась со сверстницами. У них были слишком разные вкусы. Ее одноклассницам нравились разговоры о мальчиках, модных шмотках и последнем клипе леди Гаги. Мэгги нравились походы в горы, хоккей, Керуак и кленовый сироп.

Как оказалось, Элис любила фехтование, Берроуза и ямайский ром. А еще у нее волосы пахли корицей, а на аккуратном носике была россыпь едва заметных из-за пудры веснушек. Мисс Керкленд (Бонфуа! — мысленно поправила себя Мэгги) ненавидела их. А Уильямс они казались очаровательными.

— А твои пахнут апельсинами, — неожиданно тепло улыбнувшись сказала англичанка, и в холодной зелени Гренландии в ее глазах, кажется, начал таять лед.

Так началась эта странная дружба.

Они говорили обо всем и ни о чем. Просто сидели рядом у камина. Иногда Элис позволяла расчесать ее прекрасные волосы, и Мэгги, забывая как дышать, перебирала шелковистые пряди, наслаждаясь ароматом корицы. Она старалась побыстрее прийти домой, каждый раз надеясь застать Элис в их квартире.

Впервые в жизни она была не рада возвращению отца.

Франциск влетел в их маленькие уютные вечера у камина разноцветным вихрем и принес с собой многочисленные чужеродные запахи духов нескончаемой череды своих любовниц. Он был слишком шумным, слишком ярким, и его присутствие разрушило тонкую магию их совместных будней.

И Мэгги почти ненавидела его за это.

Но что-то все же изменилось. Теперь, на семейных ужинах Франциск лишь беспомощно переводил взгляд со своей молодой дочери на не менее молодую жену, пытаясь уловить смысл шутки, которая была понятна лишь им двоим.

Теперь, когда они все вместе сидели на огромном белом кожаном чудовище (подарок Антонио), по недоразумению назвавшимся диваном, и смотрели какой-то модный показ, а Франциск весело щебетал о новой коллекции Кристиана Диора, Мэгги осмеливалась чуть сжать прохладную ладошку Элис и облегченно выдыхала, когда та улыбалась ей краешком губ в ответ.

В такие моменты она больше не чувствовала себя одинокой. Третий всегда лишний. Вот только в этот раз лишней была не она.

Когда Франциск улетает в Милан, она не может сдержать улыбки. В доме снова пахнет апельсинами и корицей.


End file.
